creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Roasted Turkey
If you're reading this, then I'm probably already dead. The date is 4/26/2019. I figured it would be smart to start keeping a record of all the events happening in case something happens to me. In order to understand what I mean by that, I'll start from the beginning. My name is Richard Alamance, but most of my friends just call me Dick. In case you were wondering, yes, that nickname puts me at the butt of many jokes. I'm used to that. I'm ok with that. Unfortunately, the events I'm about to describe are not a joke. It all started on 4/12/2019. The school year was coming to a close. We were all excited to go to college. I would be studying computer science at MIT in just a few short months. Life was looking up. Until my friend Eddie suggested a contest one day- a hacking contest. Eddie explained it, and it intrigued me. Computers were my thing, and naturally hacking came along with that. Eddie had always talked about the dark web, but recently it became an obsession of his. We had to hear about a new story seemingly everyday after Christmas break. All of my friends thought it was odd, but it was Eddie so we figured it was no big deal. Back to the story. Eddie had found a contest. It was simple he said, all you had to do was contact a guy with the screen name "RT" and he would give you your task. It was nothing illegal, just a game of computer skills. Geek Vs. Geek. There were five tasks to complete, each with increasing levels of difficulty. The prize for completing the tasks first? $10,000. I was hooked. Eddie gave me the instructions on how to contact RT and off I went. That night I went home, eager to receive my first task. I opened up TOR and went to the link Eddie had given me. It led me to a chat room. Nothing special. I had seen many before. I entered in RT's credentials and sent him the code word Eddie had given me- "Thanksgiving". I waited. RT responded a day later. (4/132019) RT>SORRY FOR WAIT. HAD TO CHECK. RT>FILES UPLOADING NOW. Twenty files began downloading on my computer. Curious, I clicked on one titled "NANCY". I almost threw up in my mouth. It was child porn. I was sick. I closed my laptop out of fear and texted Eddie. -Wtf is this shit Eddie? E-? -RT just sent me fucking child porn, are you trying to get me arrested? -I want out now. E-Ok, let RT know. What was Eddie thinking? $10,000 sounded nice, but it wasn't worth jail time and my career. I had to get out. (4/15/2019) I didn't know what to do. I was dealing with a criminal. School was miserable. I couldn't focus at all. I went home and figured I had to talk to RT. ... >I want out. >I thought this was a hacking contest. ... RT>OK. RT>THIS WILL AFFECT EDDIE. RT>ARE YOU SURE? Affect Eddie? I texted him to make sure. -Eddie I told RT I wanted out. -How long have you been doing tasks for him E-Since around Christmas. It's solid work with good pay. -Did you know this wasn't a computer contest? He never replied. RT kept messaging me. RT> ARE YOU SURE? RT>??????? RT>? .... >Yes. RT>OK. What the fuck was Eddie thinking. Is this why he had been acting so strange recently? Who was RT? I logged out of the chat room and uninstalled TOR. I was done with RT and this bullshit. Back to my normal life. (4/20/2019) Eddie didn't come to school this week. He didn't respond to anyone's texts either. There was no point in trying to contact his family, he moved out of the house last year after being caught smoking dope for the 2nd time by his parents. He was on his own. He had disappeared for days before, but never without any contact. We were worried. (4/26/2019) Another school week without Eddie. I had no choice. I had to log back into the chat room and contact RT. I went home from school that day and knew what I had to do. I re-installed TOR and followed the same steps to get back to the chat room. The link wasn't working anymore. The site was dead. What the fuck was I going to do now. Eddie might have been involved in some messed up shit, but he was still my friend. I had to contact the police. As I pulled out my phone a text came through. - Sorry about the chat room! -Don't worry though, Thanksgiving dinner is tonight at my place and we can talk all you want! -We will have biscuits, yams, potatoes, oh and Roasted Turkey of course! This is when I decided to start making note of everything that happened. RT. Roasted Turkey. I made the connection immediately. I'm going to send all of this to my smart watch in case anything happens. All I know is tha- ............................ I'm currently speaking into my smart watch to record the rest of this. This it for me. Forget MIT, this is where the road ends for me. I just finished puking my guts out. He baked Eddie into a turkey and made me eat it. I'm sick. I can't. I managed to run out and hide in the bush but he's coming right now I can see his flashlight. Fuck. I'm sorry mom and dad. I'm sorry Eddie. I'm sending this out now, please spread my message my name is Richard Alamance and I- ............................ Category:Computers and Internet